


We Aren't Evil

by Satosen



Category: Twilight (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3720448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satosen/pseuds/Satosen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mysterious boy comes to the school and captivates Jasper from the first time he set eyes on the boy. What makes this boy so special? What is it that separates him from everyone else? What secrets will be reviled, and what consequences will come from their revile?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Boy Who Hides

**_> ;3 Chapter Start~~ C:<_**  
                                                                                         ** _> ;( Jasper View~~)3_**  
  The day has gone as usual. *I passed the History test, the Algebra 3 test, and got another A on the art assignment I did* I sigh. *Today is as uneventful as all the others* I look across the table at Edward, my step-brother and his wife Bella. Both of them look happy as ever and I sigh again. *It’s been several years since we have come back to Forks and it’s like nothing has changed at all….*Edward smirks at me and my thoughts but I remain emotionless on the outside, keeping my upright and controlled posture.  
  Suddenly an unfamiliar scent floats into my nostrils and I turn my head to see what or who it is. It’s the scent of a person walking towards us. He is wearing a black Nightmare Before Christmas Hoody and black skinny jeans along with checkered black and purple converses. His face is covered by the hood and only a few strands of violet hair pokes out from the hood. Edward turns his head and frowns more in confusion as he watches the stranger walk towards them.  
  The boy completely walks past them and I shake my head trying to remove myself from slight shock. *Why would I think he was walking towards us in specific? Yes we are the most popular people in the school but most are too afraid to get near us. So why did I think he was walking towards us?* I shake my head again and sigh at myself. *We do sit next to the door so of course it would look like he was walking towards me…..* my eyes widen*why am I saying just me? If anything I’m the last person he would want to talk to, as I am the least social able person in our group.*Edward chuckles at me with that usual grin of his and Bella looks between the two of us and then through the window at the boy that had just passed us. She looks as though she is being left out of a private joke* I don’t see what is so funny* I growl in my own mind and Edward shakes his head still chuckling. I straighten my back more and stand up nodding to everyone and detaching my arm from Alice’s.  
  “I need some cool air, if you will please excuse me.” My words are spoken with my slight southern accent as I stride towards the door. Alice looks slightly worried and the rest of them look as though something must be wrong with me. I sigh in slight frustration. *Just because I stopped clinging to Alice everyone has to think something is wrong with me* I growl inside my head as I walk outside and down the walkway.  
  I look up and spotted the boy from before. He looks lonely as he hunches over a drawing pad while sitting on the stone wall of the walk way. As I near I can see more and more details to the drawing. It is a picture of an angel. I chuckle*this kid must be Christian if he’s drawing such a creature* he seems to sigh as he adds more shading and deepens the dark ness of the wings. *Ah, he might not be if he is using a dark winged angel as his inspiration for a picture* I begin to use my abilities in order to get a better feel for how I should approach him. His emotions seem to be slightly distant to me.*It’s like looking through static! I can barely sense that he is upset, but then it feels like he is calm, then angry! Damn it! His emotions are to hectic!*  
  “Hello?” I of course decided to go with the direct approach with my emotionless exterior.*Why do I even want to talk to him? I usual try my hardest to stay away from people for god’s sake!*The boy looks up and his piercingly blue eyes captivate me for a moment. He stares at me for a moment before taking out a small note book and writing something down then picking it up from his lap and showing it to me. ‘Hello? Is there something you need or are you here to make fun of me too?’ I stare at the note in shock and blink a few times though it is unnecessary.  
  “Make fun of you? Why would I do that when I don’t even know your name?” My voice is baffled and confused as I stare at him. He sighs and looks me up and down before writing another note and showing it to me. ‘Then what do YOU want’ He put infuses on the /you/.  
  “Nothing, but to talk.” He stares at me with a scrutinizing look that screams ‘Really?’. He writes another note and shows it to me again. ‘Why would one of the high school’s most popular kids want to talk to me, a kid that barely even exists?’  
  “I-I um… Well I just thought you looked lonely.” I stutter slightly and lose my words before catching myself. *I hope he didn’t catch my slip.* I think worriedly to myself as the boy rolls his eyes and writes more on his paper. ‘I’m the kid that’s lonely and barely exists in the population of this high school and you are the cool kid that acts important and doesn’t acknowledge me.’ Jasper flinches but just slightly so that it is barely noticed.  
  “I don’t particularly think of myself as a popular person.” My voice is southern and reserved as usual and the boy snorts slightly. ‘Right~, one of the Collins thinks ‘Modestly’.’ I huff slightly in reply.  
  “Well it’s not like I’m the social butterfly the rest of them are.” He laughs slightly and then the bell rings. He packs his things up and lazily waves me bye as he walks away. Edward and the others walk out and Edward chuckles at me.  
  “It’s not often that you become this jumbled with your thoughts.” I regain my outer unemotional and uptight façade as I mentally flip him off and hook my arm with Alice’s.  
  “I’m afraid I don’t know what you are talking about.” Alice looks worriedly up at me for a second before Bella distracts her with their mindless chatter and Edward watches me from the corner of his eye as he interacts with the girls.  
  I sigh to myself as we walk on and then separate to out different classes. I walk into my Science 3 class for my last period for the day and sit down in my usual seat near to the window. Mister Fracton, our Science teacher, comes in with the boy from before.  
  “Good afternoon class~” His voice is young and happy and he has a goofy grin on his face. “We have a new student joining us today~. How about to introduce yourself to the class?~” The boy nods as he takes off his hood. His violet bangs drape about either side of his face, framing it nicely, as his medium to short black hair spikes out a bit.  
  “My name is Jackson, Jackson Nightingale.” His voice is small and shy, nothing like the punk like bad ass appearance he shows. I chuckle to myself as I watch him and his nervous shifting from foot to foot. Mister Fracton just smiles and pats Jackson’s back, hard enough to almost knock him over.  
  “How about you go sit by Mister Jasper, since he doesn’t seem to have a partner yet.~” Jackson looks up and notices me. For a split second it looked like he was going to smile happily but it quickly became sarcastic. I sigh and move my things to the floor and out of the seat next to me allowing him to sit down.             
  He walks over slowly after Mister Fracton points to me and he sets his small black bag down at his feet while he sits and faces the front. I sigh again and go back to looking out the window listening to Mister Fracton as just background noise letting my thoughts drift again. *I seem to be drifting into thought more and more often…. This isn’t like me at all! I have become flustered and am acted like a teenager all in one day!!*  
  “Mister Hale are you listening? This is an important part of Science History and I don’t want you to fall behind” I sit up and cough to myself as I scan over the major parts of today’s lesson. I shrug and sigh.  
  “I’m sorry Mister Fracton, but you see, I’ve already read up about this section.” My southern accent is kind as usual and he sighs.  
  “Really now Mister Hale~ You should stop reading ahead of us so often!~” His words are meant to be scolding but they lost their affect with his smile and hippy like speech. I simply nod and go back to staring out the window.  
 ** _> ;3 End Chapter C:<_**


	2. Why Does He Care?

**_ >;3 Chapter Start~~ C:<  
 _**                                                                                 ** _ >;( Jackson Nightingale’s Point Of View )3  
  _*Why did I have to be seated with this guy? Sure he seems smart and has good looks, but aren't those the kinds of people that are the biggest jerks or something?* I glance at Jasper out of the corner of my eye while still pretending that I’m listening to the teacher. Jasper is still staring out the window looking as though he is about to fall asleep. Memories of our meeting flow through my head, though there aren't many they seem to reply. The way he looked at me when I passed him to get out of the cafeteria, the Southern hint to his voice when he spoke to me, the way he reacted to what I wrote to him. All of this just seemed to float through even though I had just met the man.*Why is it so hard to get you off of my mind?*I calmly wondered.  
  “Something you need?” Startled, I blink a few times realizing I had been full on staring at Jasper rather than the original from the corner of my eye staring at him.  
  “Huh?” I ask dumbly. *God, he must think I’m a bloody idiot now!! Wait since when did I care what others think?* Jasper seems to chuckle at me a bit but it isn’t the kind of chuckle that is meant to hurt your feelings. No, rather it sounds sort of like the kind that makes you want to chuckle as well, so I smile, but only slightly.  
  “I asked if there was something you needed since you were staring at me.” He smiles in a kind sort of way at me and I can’t help but relax slightly.  
  “I-I’m s-sorry I-I w-was s-staring i-into s-space a-and e-ended u-up s-staring at you” My excuse is at least true to some extent but sounds stupid to my own ears. He smiles kindly at me.**  
**“If you don’t want to fall behind more than you already are, I’d suggest you pay more attention to him, unless you’re like me and already know this section by heart.” His southern accent washes over my ears and I smile a bit more to him.**  
**“Then I guess we’re two of a kind. I studied all of my lesson’s sections and work before coming here today.” I start to feel proud of myself for actually going through all of the material ahead of time and he smiles more at me, chuckling softly too.**  
**“Then might I ask what you were thinking about when you were staring at me?” I gulp lightly to his question and avert my eyes.**  
**“I-I w-was th-thinking…u-um…w-well… a-about w-what th-the f-food h-here i-is l-like?” I gulp lightly at how bad my excuse sounded. *Idiot! What kind of excuse was that?!* Jasper chuckles lightly at me.**  
**“I don’t know, to be honest all of the times I've come to the cafeteria, I've never eaten the food.” He chuckles a bit more and I relax a bit more.**  
**“You serious?” I laugh lightly and he nods with that subtle smile of his.**  
**“Boys? Will you please at least pretend to be paying attention? ~” Mr. Fracton scolds lightly and I meekly nod opening my book habitually and finding the right page. While I was pretending to be reading the pages along with the disk I glanced back over to Jasper who still had his subtle smile as he stared out the window. I smile lightly before looking back at my book.**  
**The rest of the class passed uneventfully and I packed up my back as Mr. Fracton started talking about how he hoped tomorrow would be sunnier so that he takes us all out and show us the wonders of Forks’ lovely woods. The bell rang and I stood ready to dart off but Jasper surprisingly caught my arm and gulped lightly.**  
**“I was w-wondering if you would want to walk with me outside? I-I mean you don’t have to if you d-don’t want to…” His awkwardness is simply amazing and I smile lightly before frowning and biting my lip.**  
**“What about your other friends? W-would they be alright with me hanging around you?” I gulp lightly and look into his eyes meekly. He smiles a bit wider.**  
**“I think they can handle me not clinging about them for a little while. ~” He seems to take pride in the words and I smile again as I nod.**  
**“Alright! Then let’s go. ~” I feel like I’m beaming with happiness as we walk out of the classroom and start down the hall way. As we walk we pass his friends or family or something like that, Jasper and I had started talking about how funny Mr. Fracton was with all of the hippiness he was showing off. As we pass them I can see the concerned and almost heartbroken look on the short black haired girl’s face. *She’s the one that’s always clinging to him when she has the chance huh? She must not be used to seeing him pass her by without so much as a glance…* I gulp lightly and feel a lump in my throat when her eyes meet mine. I look away to the floor quickly and become quieter. Jasper asks me if I’m alright and sets his slim hand lightly on my shoulder. I nod.**  
**“Y-yah, I was j-just wondering why you are willing to hang out with me? N-Not that I don’t appreciate it! I-it’s just that she looks so s-sad…”I keep my eyes averted from his and he blinks before looking over at Alice who smiles and waves walking over with her usual bounce. He frowns and looks back at me.**  
**“I…Well…um…” Jasper seems to have gotten the same lump in his throat that I got when I saw Alice’s saddened face. “To be honest, It’s because I enjoy your company more than theirs…” I blink in surprise and Jasper’s friends stop in their tracks.**  
**“Y-you do?” *It sounds too good to be true. Things like that are never even said in my general direction let alone directly at me* I gulp lightly and Jasper smiles at me.*Something’s off…This is too good to be true…He’s pranking me isn't he? ... It’s not like one of this high school’s most popular kids would ever start wanting to be friends with me any way…* I frown and back away as a pain starts to take hold of my chest and I gulp again.**  
**“You alright?” He steps forward as he starts to frown worriedly. I step back quickly and swat his hand away.*Something bad will happen if I befriend him…***  
**“I-I’m sorry… I-I have to go…” I turn on my heals and run through the halls to quickly for him to stop me. *I mean how could he? I've ran almost my entire life, and he’s only human after all, right? ...* I glance behind me for just a second as I run. That second was just long enough time for me to see the surprise and actual sadness showing over his face.**  
**I run through the woods as fast as my legs will carry me. My Asthma starts acting up and I trip on a root. I put my hands up instinctively and protect my face as my body hits the leaf covered ground roughly. I huff and puff softly as I shake and try to get back up only for my tired muscles to not support me. I flop back down and cough harshly. My lungs and muscles ache and my lips feel dry and chapped. I look around the cold and quiet forest with blurry eyes before heaving myself into a sitting position with my back to the nearest tree and my legs pulled up to my chest.**  
**Thoughts swim through my head and I gulp lightly. *Why does he seem to care? Why did I have to run? What am I afraid of? It’s not like I haven’t literally gone through hell and back before!*I sniffle lightly and hiccup. Then, I hear footsteps and I look up in horror.**  
**“N-no… G-go a-away! L-leave m-me alone! I-I don’t w-want t-to g-go w-with y-you!” My shouts echo in the cold forest air. No one would come and help me. I knew that by now. But It’s still instinctual to scream when you know you’re going to die…**  
****_> ;3 Chapter End ~~C:<_


	3. Missing

**_> ;3 Chapter Start~~ C:<_**  
                                                                                                                 ** _> :( Jasper's View~~ )3_**  
  From the moment Jackson had slapped away my hand and ran from me, I had become depressed. Everyone could see I was, and what made it worse, I hadn’t seen him since that moment. It had been days on end and there had been no sign of him. I’d asked the head office about any of his information, but they only had an old house address that had long since been unused. His email was nonexistent, and his phone had been disconnected. It was as if he had existed in nothing more than a dream.  
  I sigh once more and stare down at my untouched lunch tray. Alice was clinging to me more and more, or at least trying to, I kept pushing her off of me and moving further and further away. Soon enough my thoughts started darkening and I stopped feeding. Everyone else started to become worried for my health, and even the kids at school were starting to notice and worry. There wasn’t a single person in Forks that didn’t know that something had happened to me.  
  “Jasper…” Edward’s voice is quiet and worried as he looks into my mind and I look up at him bleakly.  
  “What?” My voice compared to his sounds whorse and dead, and why shouldn’t it? I’m dead after all, the only difference is that I’m not faking to be alive anymore. Edward frowns and stares at me.  
  “We need to find him. If you continue on this path you’ll end up like I was when I thought I had lost Bella.” I huff lightly and turn my back to him.  
  “I’ve already tried to find him. It’s like he barely ever even existed.” My retort is harsher sounding then I wished it to be but it was the truth. Edward stays silent for quite a while before he sighs.  
  “We can ask Jacob to try and sniff out his trail…” I straighten my back and spin around to grab his shoulders.  
  “That’s brilliant!” I suddenly dart off in search of Jacob and smile a bit when I find him sitting around near to his house with his shirt off. I pause at the nausea I feel from the rank dog odder I smell before walking forward again. “Jacob? I need you to help me.” He blinks and looks up at me in question.  
  “You? Need help… from me? ... This must be big for you to come to me.” He stands up and dusts himself off. “Alright. What do you need?” I sigh in relief.  
  “I need your help sniffing someone out for me. I need to find him again.” I gulps lightly and stares at Jacob hopping that he’ll do it. Jacob raises a brow and nods after a minute.  
  “Alright, where did you see him last?” Jacob stretches his muscles lightly and I smile my subtle smile.  
  “In one of the hallways at school.” Jacob nods.  
  “Then let’s get over there to start sniffing him out.” They both hop into My car and drive to the school. As soon as Jacob steps out of the car he catches the scent I had described. “Wow, that’s one hell of a particular scent!” He changes into his dog form and I get out of the car standing straight and polite with my hands behind my back as I watch Jacob carefully. Jacob starts darting into the woods and I follow close behind keeping an eye out for anything.  
  Jacob stops and I walk up behind him. The scent of blood hits me hard and I stagger back my distracted thoughts all turning to who’s blood it was. I gulp and step forward again. There is crushed debris all over. There are black and white feathers with dried blood on them that stand out to me as I look about. Jacob turns into a human behind me and sneezes lightly.  
  “There’s someone else’s blood mixed into your friends, and by the smell of it they were an even match for each other.” He covers his mouth as he looks around disgustedly. “It’s too messy to be a blood sucker.” I gulp lightly and feel like puking from the scent, my instincts trying to kick in but I fight against them as I look around for any sign of who won and were they went. I see a trail of bloody feathers and destruction leading off to the right. I quickly start to follow it and find Jackson’s bag off in a bush with the contents almost slipping out. I quickly grab it and secure it over my shoulder how he had before continuing down the trail. I continue following it for several hours before I come upon the clearing my adopted family uses for baseball. There in the center of the field I see a body with pitch-black feathered wings wrapped around it as best as they brokenly can. I run over and kneel beside him, instantly recognizing the hoody Jackson had been wearing.  
  “Jackson?” I worriedly reach out my hand and place it on his soaked shoulder. He groans and shudders before the wings retract into his back and blinks open his blurry eyes to look up at me.  
  “J-Jasper…” He mumbles weakly before passing out. Jacob walks up behind me and swallows loudly. I can feel all of the concern and curiosity brimming in his emotions as I pick Jackson’s limp form up bridal style.  
  “I need to get him to Carlisle quickly. Thank you for your assistance.” I bow my head a bit as a habitual formality and then with all of my inhuman speed, run off to our glass house in the woods. I burst through the doors and everyone looks at me in surprise. I look straight at Carlisle.  
  “Carlisle, I need your help. I don’t know what happened or what he is but I know if you don’t help him, he’ll die.” I gulp lightly as he pauses before nodding and motions me to follow him to his study. I follow quickly and he helps me set Jackson down on the table. He grumbles lightly and pants as he fingers that had intertwined into the cloth of my shirt now held it tightly. I smile my small kind and slightly happy smile and shush him lightly. I gently take his hand into one of mine as the other caresses his cheek softly. “I’m going to get you help, you just have to hang in there for me.” My voice is soft and Carlisle watches quietly as I move away. Carlisle instantly gets to work on stripping Jackson’s upper body of his torn up cloths so that he can get a better look at the wounds. I leave the room unable to watch and sit down in the nearest chair there is to me. For once in a very long time, I feel like I’m human again. I can almost feel the pain of worry in my heart and the weakness in my legs as I wait to see what Carlisle can do for Jackson. Edward walks up and reads my mind smiling lightly with a knowing look in his eyes before he walks off again.  
 ** _> ;3 Chapter End C:<_**


	4. Secrets

**_> ;3 Chapter Start~~ C:<_**  
                                                                                                ** _> :( Jackson’s View~~ )3_**  
 **I swallow thickly as I start to rouse and look about myself. Jasper and Carlisle are talking in hushed voices right inside the doorway and I look around the room. It’s a tan painted room with rooms and bookshelves all over and one wall is completely window. The bright golden sunlight shines through and warms my skin lightly. I sit up and wince lightly before sighing and looking around more. The bed I’m in is a decently big probably a king with a nice brown with a black and tan plaid design. The pillow covers are the same and all of it is soft to the touch. Their voices pause and I look over at them blinking my piercingly blue eyes. Jasper walks over to me, his back straight and his hands behind it with his chin held a bit high. He looks like he’s an old Calvary soldier. *But that’s impossible. He would look like a geezer by now. Must have someone in his family that told him he had to walk like that or something.* Jasper swallows lightly as he stands at the side of the bed.**  
 **“Do you remember what happened?” He is standing just out of reach of the sun’s rays as he stares into my eyes. I frown and look down at my hands sadly.**  
 **“How much did you see? ...” My voice is quiet and almost sorrowful. Jasper raises a brow softly.**  
 **“I saw a trail of destroyed feathers and followed it to you and saw Wings as black as night trying to cover you from the weather…” His reply is well thought out and soft spoken. I swallow thickly and ring my hands lightly.**  
 **“You have questions I suppose…” My voice shakes a bit and Carlisle steps forward nodding softly. Jasper glares at him and sits on the side of the bed next to me.**  
 **“When you are ready, you can answer our questions. Until then you can rest.” I blink and look up at him in surprise and then I gape lightly. His skin is lightly sparkling in the sunlight like he had been lightly dusted with diamond dust.  
  “When you decide to tell us your secrets then we’ll tell you ours.” He smiles lightly and I blink before lightly smiling back and leaning forward hugging him softly.**  
 **“Do you believe in God and his angels?” My voice is much calmer now and Jasper slides his arms around my shoulders.**  
 **“I've heard tales from the Bible of them but I would not say I believe in them.” I smile lightly to his answer and look up into his eyes.**  
 **“What if I told you I was a fallen angel? ~” He raises an eyebrow softly again.**  
 **“I would ask to see your proof.” I smile more and remove myself from the hug. I carefully get off of the bed standing precariously on my feet. Both of them watch me curiously as I take a few steps away from them and remove the black T-shirt they had put on me showing off the bandages covering different parts of my torso. Underneath my bandages in a midnight black ink are two twin tattoos of Angel wings that go from the top of my shoulders and all the way down too slightly below my belt. They both give me questioning looks as I turn around to face them with a meek smile on my thin lips.**  
 **“Hear me now father who are’t in haven Hallowed be thy name. I send my prayer so that you may hear it and grant me thy grace.” Two black wings start to pull themselves out of my skin and after a few minutes I stand there with my wings slightly tucked. I smile at their shocked expressions. “My full wing span is seventeen feet when I stretch them out~” Jasper swallows and hesitantly steps forward up to me. I smile meekly at him as he reaches out and gently slides his fingers over my soft feathers.**  
 **“This is amazing…Have you always been able to do this?” His voice is full of aw as he stares at my wings before moving his gaze to mine and I blush lightly.**  
 **“I was born with the others of my kind in a strange place full of light and clouds but I committed a supposed act against god… I apparently followed in the footsteps of Lucifer and was therefore cast out of Haven and down to Hell.  A place were you never see the sun and there is always an unbearable heat that is always scorching your feet were ever you step.**  
 **“Lucifer saw me as an innocent who had been wrongly cast out such as he had so he showed me the path to here, were I can either show my worthiness of Haven or show the truth in the reason for my being cast out. As of yet I have not stood up to the standards that God set for my return and the redemption of my true wings color.” I smile as if none of it truly mattered to me and Jasper blinked before lightly frowning.**  
 **“And what are these ‘standards’ that ‘God’ has set for you to reach?” I bite my lip lightly to his question.**  
 **“I am to find another being that I can trust and love as much as, if not more than, God himself…” I bite my lip harder.  
“Unfortunately for me it seems I cannot find anyone I would trust in anyway, well other than you of course.” He blinks before smiling lightly at me.**  
 **“You trust me?” His voice is light and almost happy. I nod vigorously and smile up at him happily.**  
 **“Of course I do!” He smiles a bit before frowning again.**  
 **“But you ran away from me before?” I gulp at his response and bite my lip again as I glance at Carlisle.**  
 **“I didn't want to get in the way of you and your family… You have such a nice one I didn't want my being near you to get in the way of your relationship with them…” I swallow thickly and feel the lump in my throat swelling. He blinks several times before smiling softly and hugs me close.**  
 **“If anything, I prefer your company, mainly because you make me feel alive again~” He smiles at me kindly in that slightly crooked way of his and I blush lightly. Carlisle smiles a bit before leaving us alone in the room.**  
 **“B-but won’t my being around get in the way of you and your girlfriend? I-I mean, she l-looked so sad when we were walking i-in the hallway that day…” I look away almost sacredly and he chuckles his soft chuckle.**  
 **“Alice and I have long since lost our original spark. Yes if it hadn’t been for her I wouldn’t be here today and I owe her a lot but I can’t keep clinging to her forever, especially when my mind is on another person. It’s pretty much lying to her and I can’t do it.” He smiles and looks deep into my eyes when I look back at him. I blush a bit deeper.**  
 **“Y-you mean it?” I ask the question softly and slightly disbelievingly as I stare back into his eyes. He nods. “But who are you thinking of then?” My mind is working with so many thoughts that I can’t even begin to keep up with it as he smiles more at me. He slides his arm around my waist and pulls me closer to himself as he tilts my chin with his other hand. Time seems to go in slow motion as he leans in and then at the moment his lips meet mine my heart seems to skip a beat as I tense up at first before I relax and kiss him back. I rap my arms around his neck and close my eyes savoring the cool feeling of his lips against mine. Without anyone noticing a small streak of my hair turns stark white and my wings fold back into tattoo form on my back.**  
 ***My life is changing all because of one person who I had thought was a snotty prep… I can get used to this warm feeling I have inside right now~***  
 **** _> ;3 Chapter End C:<_


	5. You Make My Heart Beat

**_> ;3 Chapter Start~~ C:<_**  
                                                                                                         ** _> :( Jasper’s View~~)3_**  
  “Y-you mean it?” Jackson asks me softly and disbelievingly as he stares into my eyes. I nod unable to find my voice. “But who are you thinking of then?” I smile a bit and slide my arm around his waist and pull him closer to myself as I tilt his chin with my other hand. If my heart still beat in my chest I could have sworn it would have skipped a beat as time seems to slow down and I lean in.  
  Then at the moment my lips meet with his and I feel his muscles tense up at first before relaxing into my grasp and kissing me back. He wraps his arms around my neck and closes his eyes seeming to be savoring the kiss as much as I was. I close my eyes as well and kiss him slightly harder. He kisses me back just as hard and I smile a bit into it before slowly we separate from our kiss with smiles on both of our faces and our eyes meeting as we open them slowly. His wings have retracted back into tattoo form and I smile more at him.  
  “Has anyone ever told you how good of a kisser you are?” Jackson asks me lightly and I chuckle smiling lightly.  
  “Not particularly, no.” He smiles more at me before leaning in and kissing my lips lightly.  
  “Then I’ll be the first~ because that was amazing~” He smiles happily at me and I smile back.  
  “I’m glad you liked it~” I reply letting my southern accent come out a bit more and his smile softens hugging me closer while setting his head in the crook of my neck. The softness on his hair slightly tickles my skin but I like it none the less and he sighs softly.  
  “H-hey…J-Jasper?” He asks softly with a slight stutter.  
  “Yes?” He swallows and I start to wonder what is wrong.  
  “W-well I-I was just wondering i-if that kiss meant that, u-um, w-well, th-that w-we’re g-going o-out n-now?” He gulps and looks up at me meekly and I smile at him.  
  “I would like that, if you don’t mind?” He blushes deeply and smiles pulling me into a hard and wonderful kiss.  
  “I don’t mind at all! ~” He laughs softly and it sounds like bells in my ears making me smile more.  
  “And were you even going to ask me about this?” I hear Alice growl softly and my eyes widen a fraction as I spin a bit still hugging Jackson but now more to the side now. Alice looks like if she could have she would have been crying right now and I swallow thickly.  
  “A-Alice…” She growls quietly and spins around.  
  “I hope you are happy together!” She shouts before storming out and I swallow again before looking down at the slightly frightened Jackson. I get my outer emotions under control and hug him a bit closer.  
  “Sh-she’s really angry w-with me isn’t she?…” He asks softly and sniffles clinging to me a bit. I frown lightly.  
  “No. She’s angry with me for choosing you over her.” Jackson looks up at me and wipes away the traces of tears.  
  “B-but…” He sniffles again and I silence him with a hard and loving kiss.  
  “Shush, I’m the reason she is angry, not you.” I sooth lightly as I hug him closer. He sighs and nods hugging me back lightly. A few minutes pass and I hear Jackson’s stomach growl. Chuckling lightly I look down into his blushing face.  
 “Let’s go get you some food” I say lightly and he smiles nodding gently and lets his piercingly blue eyes look into my own hazel ones. I move a bit and wrap my arm gently around his shoulders and lead him out of my room and down to the kitchen were we find everyone else except for Alice. They all pause in their talking and look at us. Jackson lightly clings to me again and averts his eyes to the floor as my grip on his shoulder becomes a bit tighter.  
  An awkward silence encases the entire room and I stare quietly at them. Edward is hugging Bella and smiling at me lightly while the others are staring at me as though I’m supposed to say something to defend myself. I swallow and continue to grip Jackson’s shoulder a bit tighter than I should. *What should I say? It’s not like I did anything wrong, but almost all of them probably think I’m in the wrong for liking Jackson… Edward… I know you can hear me… I need your help please?* I look directly at Edward with that same as always southern dignitary look on my face. Edward nods and stands up, sliding Bella lightly to the side before he walks up to me and stands by my side. My eyes follow him and I relax a little bit.  
 ** _> ;3 View Switch C:<_**  
 ** _> ;( Jackson’s View)3_**  
 **I shake lightly and bite my lip keeping my eyes on the floor. *Jasper’s grip is so tight… It really hurts but if I speak up just to say that I could end up getting killed or something like that… I should just stay quiet and stop thinking such selfish thoughts.* I glance up briefly and see Edward walking up to us so that he is standing by Jasper’s side and I feel Jasper relax his grip a bit. I swallow softly in relief and manage to get up enough courage to look up at the others in the kitchen. Carlisle starts walking up and he smiles kindly at me before looking into Jasper’s eyes and nodding. Jasper relieves me from his grip and my eyes dart up to him a bit on edge as Carlisle takes hold of my shoulders and guides me forward. I start shaking a bit more and gulp making my eyes stare at the floor until Carlisle stops us and clears his throat.**  
 **“Everyone, this is Jackson. Jasper has brought young Jackson here because he has grown, well, attached to him. However as you all can sense, Jackson is not a normal human.” I meekly looks up at the others who seem to almost be glaring holes into me and I look back up at Carlisle who gives me a nod of encouragement. “If you will…” I gulp and nod stepping away from Carlisle and the others. Before I start I look to Jasper who gives me that sweet and loving smile of his to help encourage me more and I relax a bit.**  
 **“Hear me now father who are’t in haven Hallowed be thy name. I send my prayer so that you may hear it and grant me thy grace.” My wings start to bring themselves from my tattooed back and spread themselves lightly. The flutter a bit and I sigh they feel so much lighter for some reason and I glance back at them noticing that the feathers at the ends of my wings are now a stark white and I blink looking back to Jasper who smiles a bit more with more love in it and I blush looking away to Carlisle and the others who are staring at me.**  
 **“As you can see, he is just as cursed as the rest of us. So please, be kinder to him. It’s neither of their faults that they ‘fell’ for each other.” Carlisle seems to have his head about himself and I swallow letting my wings retract a bit back into my back just so that they are only arm’s length now. Jasper steps forward and hugs me by my side lightly and he tilts my chin kissing me lightly.**  
 **“I want Jackson to stay with us.” Jasper says softly to the others. I smile at him and hug him back another streak of my hair turns white as a few more of my feathers do the same. I look over at the others and their glares have seemed to soften. Emmett caves in first and chuckles walking forward and clapping Jasper in the back.**  
 **“Never would have thought our good old Southern boy would be into guys with wings but I suppose as long as you’re happy, I will support you.” Emmett says lightly to Jasper and I relax more. Rosalie sighs and walks up looking me in the eye.**  
 **“While I’m not happy about Jasper leaving Alice, I am glad he found someone for himself that he doesn’t feel so required to love.” I smile slightly at her and she hugs Emmett. Lastly is Esme who had been smiling and standing slightly to the side from the beginning.**  
 **“I am so happy to see that Jasper has found someone that he can be with and be truly happy about being with.” She leans in and kisses my forehead lightly. I blush and smile even brighter as I hug Jasper and my hair streak by streak, along with my wings feather by feather, change to the same stark white color as before. Only one streak of my hair and the feathers that are right at my shoulder blades are left black and Jasper stares in wonder at me. I lean up and kiss him happily and he kisses me back just as happily.**  
 ***I feel loved for the first time in ages, It’s wonderful~***  
 ** _> ;3 Chapter End C:<_**


	6. Dark Dreams

**_> ;3 Chapter Start~~ C:<_**  
                                                                                                 ** _> ;( Jackson's View)3_**  
  Days passed after everyone let me into the family. Well... everyone but Alice who still hasn't shown back up.* I'm getting worried for her. She has all rights to hate me for taking Jasper away, but that doesn't mean she has to up and disappear into thin air like this... right?* I stare off into space out one of the huge windows in Jasper's room, my mind going a million miles an hour.  
  "Jackson?"  
  "Hmn...?" I'm not even barely paying attention as I stare out the window.  
  "Jackson..." The voice sounds familiar but I don't know why and my head starts to throb dully. "Jackson... How could u?" My chest starts hurting like a spear was jabbed into it. My breathing starts to pick up and my legs give out under my weight. *W-what's going on? W-why d-does m-my chest hurt s-so much?* I start blindly clawing at what ever I can. Every sound seeming a million miles away as I gasp for air. My fingers make contact with a familiar cold cloth and I look up at the worried face of Jasper.

"kson.... Ja----ckson?... Jackson?!" He shouts over and over being barely heard until it all crashes down on Jackson and he coughs panting lightly being able to finally able to breath again.  
  " J-Jasper...?" I shake scaredly and Carlisle runs in worry on his face.  
  "What happened?" Carlisle asks quickly as he starts looking over me.  
  "I don't know, he just collapsed with a panicked expression and acting as though he were being choked..." I look up at Carlisle and tiredly curl close to Jasper.  
  "It doesn't look like anything is wrong with him now... He might simply be stressed? If that's the case then we should probably let him rest but you should stay by his side just in case it happens again...." I know Carlisle is still talking but his voice just seems to be getting further and further away until I finally fall asleep... *I hear sobbing sounds... but were are they coming from?... Why is it so dark?... Oh yeah, I'm asleep, so my eye lids are keeping out all of the light...* I tiredly start to open my eyes and am greeted by a bright blinding light. After a bit things start to come into focus and I look around seeing familiar faces and people*... I'm home... but how? Father cast me out?* I look around and a gorges woman with glowing blonde hair and the same bright blue eyes as me walks up her wings fluttering softly as the clouds under her feet sink ever so slightly....  
  "Jullia..." I quickly get to m feet and loose my balance not yet having my Cloud legs back. "H-How am I h-here?! H-H c-cast m-me o-out?" Jullia laughs lightly making the sound of a thousand tiny bells ringing.  
  "What are u on about my dearest brother?~ Did u have a Fearstreak?~ We must cleanse u at one then~"  The woman's soft hands take hold of my arm and gently pull me off towards the Cleansing house.  
  "B-but Jullia it was all so real! U were crying a-and father was angered and he cast me out! After that I met Lucifer and he led me to the land of the humans and...and...I..." Jasper's gentle smile and amber eyes flash into my mind and tears come to my eyes. "...I-If it w-were a-all a-a d-dream th-then..." My voice cracks and Jullia looks at me worriedly.  
  "My dear! This is much worse then I first though! You will most definitely need a thuro soaking!" She quickly leads me in and strips me down plopping me into the warm soaking waters.  
  "B-But I-It c-couldn't h-have been a-a d-dream... B-Because i-if i-it w-were th-then J-Jasper w-would n-not e-exist b-but i-in m-my m-mind..." I sob softly and cover my face with my hands. Jullia frowns as she watches me.  
  "My dear, dear, brother Jay what has become of you?" *Jay? Was that my name? It's been so long that I've forgotten... at one point my dream because so real that it grew into my reality.... but if that's true then.. were does that leave Jasper and I's bond?....*   
  "No..."  
  "What?" I look up at her with a deep glare.  
  "That's not my name. My bond with Jasper was my reality and this is my dream." I growl at her and she whimpers before looking around and grabbing a freshly ripened plum.  
  "If this is but a dream to u then take this plum and bite upon it! U will taste nothing nor will u feel it's cool juices in your mouth if this is not more than a dream!"  I blink and stare at the plum suspiciously before standing and carefully taking in into my hand. I start shaking as though I'm scared that this will prove to be my reality so I hold in both hands as though I'm a small squirrel eating an acorn. Jullia gently coos at me to take a bite and I do...*Th-this tastes r-roten!* I try to spit it out to relieve myself of that rechid taste only to find that my mouth won't open. When I look up at Jullia fearfully I find a degrading image of her aging into a decrapid corpse that reaches for me.  
  "Come my young brother~" Her voice has grown old and decayed as she smiles at me. I back away scaredly and slip on the slick tiles of the bath of which my head slips under it's warm waters. I struggle madly for several minutes before finally finding my gripping and resurfacing my head only to find myself in the boiling waters of hell. The waters feel so real I can feel it burning my thin skin harshly and I look around sacredly.  
  "Come on Jack get your head out of the clouds and keep collecting those heat stones!" A whip clashes above my head and I duck back down into the harsh waters only to see were I once collected stones from the waters like the rest of the slaves here*N-No pl-please s-some o-one t-tell me i-it's n-not real e-either?!* I resurface and make my way to the shore just as all of the others do. Someone reaches out their tanned hand to help me and I look up to see none other than the leather clad fallen angel Lucifer smiling down at me.  
  "I have a job for you my dear fallen birdy~"  
  "N-no  g-go away! I-I won't do i-it!" Lucifer frowns and growls at me before picking me up by the throat and starts roughly shaking me.  
  "Ja----ckson?! Jackson?!" *That sounds like Jasper's voice....* My eyes snap open and I bolt up panting roughly from fear as I look around in terror. "Jackson it's alright! I'm here, just calm down!" I swallow thickly as my eyes slowly start to focus on Jasper and tears come to my eyes. Jasper quickly hugs me close and whispers comfortingly in my ear as I sob into his shoulder. "Shhhhh, it's alright..."He gently kisses my head as he lightly rocks us back and forth. "I've got u now, it's fine..." Carlisle and Edward are standing in the door watching quietly and look to each other before quietly walking away, leaving us alone.  
  "I-I w-was s-so s-scared... I-I th-thought all of th-this h-had j-just b-been a-a d-dream a-and th-that I-I w-wouldn't g-get t-to s-see you again" I whimper lightly and Jasper hushes me softly as he holds me closer.  
  "If this is nothing more than a dream, then I wish to never wake up again, because a life without u isn't a life that's worth living to me..." I sniffles and then laugh a bit nuzzling my head into his shoulder lightly.  
  "Th-thanks, Jasper~" I saver the feel of his name rolling off of my tongue before tiredly slipping off into more calm dreams.  
*If this is a dream, may morning never come again and my eyes never open to a day that he's not with me~*  
 ** _> ;3 Chapter End C:<_**


	7. Pain And Broken Wings

**_> ;3 Chapter Start~~ C:<_**  
                                                                                                       ** _> :( Jasper’s View~~)3_**  
  I stare down at my lover as I continue to cradle him in my arms. His breathing is soft and deep and his gorgeous blue eyes lay in a calmer slumber than before. My own eyes search every feature on him that is within my sights. From the light discolorations that you call old scars on the right side of his face in the ever so slight marking of claws barely seen to the the mis matched variety of his eyelashes. My gaze then wanders to his hair and stare in eiry wonder.  
  A single streak of his hair remains black while the rest has turned a gorgeous silver white. In my staring I pause and raise a hand to his hair. The very roots of his hair seem to be turning a dark red and I puzzle over it for several minutes before Jackson begins to rouse from his sleep. Jackson's eyelids flicker lightly for a moment before his stunning blue eyes open and then focus on my face. The corner of my lips raise lightly as I smile at him.  
  "How are you feeling?" I whisper gently and he yawns and nuzzles his face into my chest softly.  
  "Better now." There are deep bags under his eyes that worry me slightly but just as I'm about to say something he interjects.  
  "I'm fine, really." He looks into my eyes earnestly and I sigh.  
  "I'd rather have Carlisle check you over to make sure either way." Jackson smiles widely at me and nods.  
  "Alright, but I don't feel like walking so will you carry me instead, my darling southern man?" he rolls the last bit and I let out a soft chuckle before scooping him up bridal style and walking to Carlisle's home office where he keeps his personal medical equipment.   
  "Happy?" I ask letting my southern accent out a little more and Jackson giggles.  
  "Very." Carlisle just shakes his head lightly and chuckles.  
  "Alright, I need you to sit him up on the table here so that I can do a full examination." Carlisle motions to his rolly metal table as he turns to get a few things. I sit Jackson down gently and kiss his check before Carlisle turns back around. "Say ah." He states and checks inside of Jackson's mouth. He then goes about checking his eyes and inside his ears before making him take deep breaths to hear his breathing. "Okay, now can I ask you to take out your wings so that I can check how they are doing?" Jackson nods and takes a breath.  
   “Hear me now father who are’t in haven Hallowed be thy name. I send my prayer so that you may hear it and grant me thy grace.” Jackson's eyes widen and he gives a bit of a grown as his wings begin to come out. He manages to control them enough even in his unstead state so that they don't knock anything in the room over but once they are fully out he is panting and cringing in pain.  
  "Steady now..." Carlisle holds Jackson's shoulder lightly. "Can you tell me what hurts?" I stand just to Jackson's side holding myself still in wait.  
  "I-it feels like my wings are on fire a-and my back is burning." Jackson whimpers and clutches onto the edge of the metal table for stability.  
  "Alright, I'm going to look them over as painlessly as I possibly can." Carlisle states and walks to the other side of Jackson who nods quietly and bites his lip. I gently reach and take one of Jackson's hands into my own and he smiles softly at me as he relaxes a bit. After a little while Carlisle speaks again. "There doesn't seem to be wrong with anything in your wings from what I can tell but there is an extreme amount of irritated skin around where they exit your skin."  
  "H-how are the feathers around that area?" Jackson asks shakily.  
  "They've turned a Crimson color but it seems to be natural other than that they seem to be fine." Jackson freezes and terror shines in his eyes. "Jackson?" Carlisle comes back around to the front of Jackson and kneels in front of him so that he can see his face past his bangs. "Jackson what's wrong?" For a moment Jackson's lips open and closed soundlessly before tears start to well up in his eyes and his voice finally comes out.  
  "I-I'm losing my wings..." Jackson's voice cracks and he curls in on himself a little as he sobs. I can feel his shaking through his hand and I move so that I can hug him without touching his irritated back or being in the way of Carlisle.  
  "Shhh.... shhhh" I hush him gently and continue to hold him. "What do you me?" I ask once Jackson has calmed down a little.  
  "I-It's called Fearstreak. In the genes of angels it can be called either a disease or a curse pending on how you got it. M-most angel's must soak in holy waters in order to cleanse themselves b-but no such waters truly exist on this plane..." tears continue to fall down his cheeks.  
  "What about the waters in churches?" Carlisle asks worriedly and Jackson shakes his head.  
  "Faith water such as what they have is nothing compared to water drawn by the elder angels. I mean maybe if I had a large enough concentrated amount of holy water and I meditated in it I may be able to at least delay the effects but I have no clue for how long..." Jackson is shaking worse and I look to Carlisle worriedly. That same worry reflects in his eyes and he asks another question.  
  "What will happen when you lose your wings?" His voice is quiet and Jackson sobs into my shoulder.  
  "N-no one has ever survived Fearstreak after losing their wings..." He chokes out and every muscle in my body tense before I hug him to me more.  
  "Shhh, it's going to be okay... We'll find a way to fix this..." I cradle Jackson more firmly and look to Carlisle who is watching sadly before nodding.  
  *I will save you... even if I have to make god himself cure you.*  
 **Chapter End >;3**  
   _Well this chapter was for crap and I feel like a horrible author but at least I finally go the next chapter out. Like and comment. Thanks for your continued support!_


	8. HELP!

**_> ;3 Chapter Start~~ C:<_ **

**> :( Jackson's View )3**

  
**The last few days have been worse than hell as my condition  to escillate. Sudden fainting spells, Spasms that landed me with injuries, and nightmares that wake me clutching the fabric of Jasper's shirt as if it were a lifeline. Oh, and to top it all of I've begun having hot flashes, cold sweats, and hallucinations. Yeah, I ~~said it~~   ~~wrote it~~  typed it... damn it all you get the gist of it right? So I whatevered it, I'm HALLUCINATING. Like right now. Alice is sitting on my desk and laughing at me! I feel like freakin Sam Winchester from Supernatural or something... Gosh I sound like a total dweeb. I mean if this was supernatural at least the Winchester's and their buddies wouldn't be targeting my boyfriend and his family since they don't eat people. Besides that Angels in that world are so much cooler and they don't have to worry about getting sick from corruption like I am... I should just stop... I'm getting so far off topic it's not even funny anymore... I need help... I...**  
 

        I stops typing... *What am I even doing? Who could I possibly send this email to? It's not like I can just up and send this email to anybody from school or town or... anywhere...* tears start to streak down my cheeks and and roughly slam the laptop closed my mood becoming depressed and angry. Jasper appears at the doorway of our room and looks at me worriedly. He looks terrible, his hair is messy and dull and smudges of dust cover his pale skinned face. For the past few days he hasn't really strayed too far from me. The furthest he's gone is the basement to root through the tons of books that Carlisle has been gathering for ages. No one really goes down there so the books are covered with dust. Guilt twists my stomach into knots and I stand up to walk over to him. Jasper has been getting better at reading me lately so he comes over more quickly than I could see and sits me back down.  
  "None of this is your fault. Carlisle and I are looking everywhere for a way to fix you so just sit tight okay?" His southern accent has been getting thicker each day and if I wasn't basically dying I'd pounce him right here and now. He smirks and I pout a bit before pulling my thin sleeve end over the palm of my hand. I reach my arm up and start wiping the dust off of his face. My back flares with pain and I wince before dropping my hand back down. "Let's have Carlisle take another look, shall we?"  
  "N-no..." I can hardly recognize my voice anymore. It sounds thin and raspy. Jasper frowns softly and takes my hand in his as he kneels in front of me.  
  "Is there anything I can do?" His eyes seem to plead and I pause before smiling softly.  
  "You can take me for a walk in the woods."  
  "Can your body handle it?" Concern fills his voice making me smile more.  
  "If I get to weak I can just ask my big strong man to carry me home, right?" that gets him to smile and I relax a bit in relief.  
  "Alright, then shall we?" He stands up and holds out his arm to hook with mine. I gratefully stand and wrap my own his his before he begins to lead me out of the house.  
        The cold air of the forest chills me slightly and I greatfully accept the relief from my pained back. Slowly something in the back of my mind grows in voice as we walk deeper and deeper into the woods.  
  "Jackson!" Jasper suddenly gasps out as he releases his hooked arm from mine. His hands hurt my shoulders as he roughly turns me to look at my back. If he had breath in his lungs I'm sure he would have gasped.  
  "J-jasper what's wrong?" *I don't want to know*  
  "You're bleeding and leaving a trail of feathers." Even Jasper is  having a hard time keeping his cool at this moment. "We have to get you back to Carlisle." Jasper quickly picks me up bridal style and begins running us back towards the house. I can feel my strength ebbing even further as the sleeve of Jasper's shirt soaks through with my blood.  
        Suddenly, Jasper is thrown back roughly enough that he almost breaks the tree we hit. My senses are escaping me as I continue to bleed out.  
  "Hello my little fallen birdy." A sickening voice reaches my ears and I drowsily look up and shake my head.  
  "G-go away, y-you're not r-really here..." Lucifer smiles and takes a hand full of my hair before dragging me away from Jasper who quickly gets back up and tries to fight him off. Lucifer picks Jasper up by the throat and squeezes enough to make his dimon skin start to crack and break. A scream erupts from my throat as I claw at the hand he has left in my hair.  
  "N-NO! L-LET HIM GO! STOP HURTING HIM! PLEASE I-I'M BEGGING YOU!" tears are streaking down my cheeks as I stare up at what he's doing to Jasper. Lucifer chuckles and looks down at me.  
  "You really know how to turn me on don't you, my little fallen birdie... I love hearing you beg." he squeezes harder cracking more of Jasper's throat to the point that I think he's going to rip it completely out.  
  "STOP IT PLEASE, LUCIFER!" he pauses after hearing his name and smirks darkly. My voice drops into a soft pleading tone. "P-please, I-I'll do anything... just let Jasper go..."  
  "Is that a deal?" his voice has become husky and predatory. I nod softly and he makes a soft cry escape Jasper's lips in response.  
  "Y-YES! yes, so please..." I hear the thud of Jasper's body hitting the ground nearby and quickly look to see him. His throat is healing slowly but surely and I relax slightly in relief. Lucifer then picks me completely up by the roots of my hair causing me to let slip a pained cry of my own.  
  "Now it's time for your side of the deal my Little, Fallen, Birdie." Wings as black as a starless night expand from his back and extend gracefully from either side of him. Jasper's family suddenly appear within a few trees of us and I try to cry out for someone to help. My words are blown away by the rush of forced air Lucifer bats below his wings as he takes off into flight.  
  "HELP!" the scream echoes through the forest now far below me and I watch Edward and Emmett try to follow us from the ground as Carlisle checks on Jasper who looks frantic.  
  *I'm so sorry Jasper... This is all my fault...*

**Chapter End >;3**


	9. The Letter

**_> ;3 Chapter Start~~ C:<_ **

**_> :( Jasper’s View~~)3_ **

"You have to eat," Carlisle states as he puts a hand on my shoulder. I push his hand away.  
  "I'm not hungry."  
  "You haven't eaten in a week or more. You can't continue like this."  
  "I said, I'm not hungry."  
  "Jasper... What would Jackson say if he saw you in this state?" I feel a pain in my chest from the statement and turn to look Carlisle in the eye.  
  "It's because he's not here that I'm in this state. So help me find him and then I'll eat." I turn away and stalk farther into the woods. I can hear them talking behind me.  
  "He can't keep going like this."  
  "It's already a lost cause, not even Jacob, and his crew could find anything on their side."  
  "Don't speak like that, there is always hope," the pain in my chest is getting worse, 'no... they're right.... he's gone for good and there is NOTHING you can do or did do about it...' Edward steps in front of me with a hard glare on his face.  
  "Stop thinking like that."  
  "Stop reading my mind." my retort is cold and rude but I can't even begin to care about that anymore.  
  "Come on, I'm taking you back to the house. You need to sit down and clear your head before you come back out here." he takes my arm roughly and I can feel the emotions washing from him over me. It makes me relax a bit as he drags me back to the house until those emotions change. We're close to it now and I can smell a familiar scent. My feet lead me up the steps and into the room that she stands in before I can even tell myself to stop.  
  "Alice..." There she stands, just the same as when she left. Her hair down just below her chin spiking out in different layered directions. Her red-brown lips pulled down slightly at the corners in a frown. Her gold-hazel eyes, matching my own, staring out the window.  
  "What happened? Nobody is home and they're talking so much with the mutts that I can't see a thing." She doesn't actually care how I answer, she already knows. I can feel how she's lying to my face.  
  "If you've come to gloat then get out." My southern drawl is thicker than it was when we last spoke and her muscles stiffen before she finally looks at me. Her eyes widen and she hesitates to step forward.  
  "When's the last time you've eaten, or bathed, or.... anythinged?"  
  "When's the last time I saw HIM." I retort rudely back at her and turn away. Edward is hovering at the doorway to the room not entering yet but not leaving either.  
  "She has something for you," he states slowly as he stares at her. I scoff softly.  
  "I want nothing from her right now."  
  "It's a letter... From him..." my muscles tense and I turn my head to stare at her.  
  "I knew it, you know where he is." my voice is a low growl making me sound more beast than myself. Alice takes a step back and shakes her head.  
 "I don't, I was just handed the note by the other guy and told to bring it to you."  
  "The other guy... Lucifer handed it to you? Why? How did he even know you?" I step towards her threateningly and she takes another step back.  
  "I-I was really angry at you when I left and I wasn't thinking clearly so when he approached me and asked me where Jackson was I told him, but I swear I didn't know what that guy was planning! I-I'm sorry!"  
  "You sold him out... no amount of 'sorry' is going to change that." tears are forming in my eyes and the pain in my chest is only getting worse.  
  "I know nothing I say is going to fix this but please, at least read the letter," Alice is holding out a tightly folded sheet of paper. I feel like my unmoving lungs suddenly dropped into my stomach as I take it into my own hand. Deftly I unfold it and look down into the neat rows of Jackson's handwriting.  
  
_**To my dear Jasper,**_

_**I am so sorry for dragging you into this. I thought I was free from this conflict between** _

_**heaven and hell, but it seems that I was mistaken. Instead of being free I've become a tool for** _

_**hell to use for its revenge on heaven. The fearstreak that you saw on my wings was placed there** _

_**by Lucifer so that if I were to fulfill what I was sent out to do, it would appear and show Lucifer** _

_**that I am an almost completed weapon. If I comply with Lucifer's orders and am used as a** _

_**weapon, I may never see you again, and will most likely lose my life. If I don't comply, Lucifer** _

_**has threatened your safety as well as the extinction of your kind. I can't even try to weigh my** _

_**singular life over yours or your family's. I'm going to do what Lucifer tells me to, but I wanted** _

_**to tell you ,at least one last time, how much I love you. I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared** _

_**but that doesn't really matter anymore. For the brief time I spent with you, there aren't any** _

_**words to tell you how much it has meant to me. I've never loved someone as I've loved you,** _

_**and I never will, but I pray that when I'm gone you won't remember me sadly. I don't want** _

_**you to cry,go hungry, or get angry on my behalf. I want you to smile and laugh, just like you** _

_**did while you were with me. I want you to keep a small place for me in your heart but still let** _

_**others in as well. I don't want you to blame Alice, or Lucifer, or even God for what's going to** _

_**happen. I love you and nothing will ever change this fact. I hope you feel the same.** _

                                                                                                                **Goodbye my love,**  
                                                                                                                                        _ **Jackson**_

  Tears are brimming in my eyes. My legs gave out beneath me long ago. I'm on my knees in a position to almost pray but none of the words to do so seem to be in my vocabulary at the moment. Alice is in front of me on her knees as well. She's crying and saying something but even though I should know what it is the words just sound foreign and far away. Edward's hand is on my shoulder but I can't even seem to register the weight of his hand. My world feels like it's falling apart around me and I don't even know how to respond... 'I can't even respond... can I?... He's gone. I can't follow him, can't yell to him, can't even see him anymore... just gone...'  
  *I've lost my everything...*


	10. Last Sight

**> :( Jackson'sView )3**

My wrists hurt, my body is sore, my headaches, and my mind is scattered. Lucifer isn't the kind of creature to be nice to someone who refuses him. He finally went so far as to threaten Jasper's entire race. 'How can I even compete with that when I have nothing to defend them with?' I conceded and asked for one thing in return for my up-most cooperation. I asked for him to let me send a goodbye letter to Jasper. Lucifer hesitated at first and then handed me a piece of paper with a pen. Tears begin to well in my eyes again and I chuckle softly to myself. I almost left tear drops on the letter when I wrote it before.  
After my acceptance of Lucifer's terms, he transferred me to a better room. The door is still guarded, but it has a large soft bed and a small bathroom off to the side. There aren't any windows and sharp objects are restricted. The meals are better and he's taken off the shackles. He only beats me on occasion when I speak out of term or in the slightest bit of resistance. 'Speak of the devil and he shall appear'.  
"How are you feeling today, my little birdy?" I don't want to see him. My fingers lace more tightly in the silken sheets of the bed.  
"I'm fine, sir." 'i feel like I'm gonna be sick.'  
"Good, then that means you should be well enough to help me get into heaven today." his voice is slick with grotesque pleasure and my body jolts upwards into a sitting position as I stare at him in despair.  
"Sir?"  
"Oh don't worry, it will be like stealing candy from a baby." he nears the bed. "You just waltz you little hiney in and I take the rest from there."  
"h-how? If you haven't forgotten I was kicked out.." I try to an excuse but he cuts me off his a strong grip under my chin.  
"What did I tell you about that annoying habit of yours?" his grip tightens electing a whimper from my lips. "Now, the next time you speak up like that I'll give you the head of your lover's kind." my blood runs cold and I shiver, staring at him in terror. "Good, I think I got my point across. Now, it's time to get dressed." he releases and I fall back to the bed like a wet rag and cough horribly. I watch with narrowed eyes as he leaves the room. 'why can't he just let me die... it would be so much better if I could just turn into dust and disappear...' tears well once more in my eyes.

_******* _

  
  
My hand grazes the golden railing of the stairs up to heaven. 'they are just as beautiful as I remember them.' light emanates from the stairs themselves giving them an ethereal glow and the clouds a divine presence around them. For a moment it almost feels like I'm coming back home... but then a cough racks my body and my back aches. 'as if I could just come home..." bags form under my eyes and deepen with every step that I take up the stairs. Sweat forms on my brow and drips down my face. It gets harder and harder for me to breath the higher up I get. 'No wonder that some many chose to fall. If everyone has to go through this much effort just to find salvation with little to no reward worth this torment then it's a wonder more of them don't just jump.' hate for everything that heaven stands for begins to form in my mind and becomes so much more as I continue to move forward.  
"Jay?" a soft voice swishes into my ears causing my mind to go blank. My eyes slowly raise until they find the top of the stairs no more than ten feet away. At the top stands a large group of my brothers and sisters. Behind them stands the tall gate of heaven and a shadowed figure to which I can not make out. "Dearest brother Jay, is that really you?" my eyes take a moment to recognize the woman standing before me. He hair is a pale grey and her blue eyes sparkle in a different way than the others'. Fresh tears drip down her face and her hands are clasped together tightly.  
"... Jullia...?" my voice cracks and my legs give out as a smile caresses my lips. She rushes to my side but hesitates to touch me. "You look more beautiful then I remember...." tears drip down my own cheeks. "I'm so glad I got one more chance to see all of you again..." my smile falters as I laps into another terrible string of coughing and my blood stains the stairs before me.  
"Brother!" many of my siblings cry out and rush forward but do not touch as they see the display.  
"Don't... I don't want to infect any of you..."  
"But brother!" Jullia protests and I look up at her breathing shakily.  
"I found someone to love, down in the realm of man. An everlasting, beautiful relic..."  
"Jay..." her voice is now hushed.  
"But I was arrogant with my happiness and he as well as his kin are in danger because of me... all I ask of any of is that you don't let them be destroyed because I refuse to hurt my family..." more tears drip down my cheeks. "don't let Lucifer kill them because I refuse to let him into heaven..." the dark figure in front of the gates slowly moves forward and parts the mass of my siblings.  
"You've learned much from your time away from home..." his voice is deep like the rumble of thunder and yet soothing like the sound of rolling waves. My eyes try to focus on him as the others quiet. "You must rest from your journey first, but afterwards I will have a task only you can do for me." my heart skips a beat out of pure joy and I smile as though I were no more than a young one again.  
"Father..." my eyes roll as I pass out and my world turns dark.


	11. Lost In The Snow

**_> ;3 Chapter Start~~ C:<_ **

**_> :( Jasper’s View~~)3_ **

  The light of the sun feels cold on my skin as I sit slumped by a window with eyes staring out into the woods. My mind is completely black and my ears seem to hear nothing. Not even the sounds of my family checking on me from time to time could reach my senses. Jackson's letter remains unfolded and loosely held in my hand. *How could he even think I would be able to cope with his absence?* Outside snow is falling covering everything in a thick white coat. Rounding the edges off of corners and removing details of the forest floor. Leaving traps where the snow is deeper than what it may look from above.  
  "Jasper..." Alice is kneeling in front of my legs with a worried look. "You must eat..." I look at her coldly and shrug. My lips feel chapped and stuck in place leaving me with no reason to open them. Edward and Bella stand in the doorway to my room staring in at us. My own eyes look back out the window to stare at the fading light as the snow thickens.  
  "You can't go on like this, please," Alice begs and I slowly drag my eyes away to look at her again.  
  "You're right... Eventually, I'll die." My southern accent is thick and raw as I stand to walk away from all of them. In my hand, I still hold the letter. I walk, drudgingly, through the snow in my bare feet.  Behind me, I can here Alice pleading for me to come back but I ignore her as I have become so accustomed to now. The forest is so quiet other than the sounds of snow pattering lightly into place. Soon, I begin to see shadows flickering in the edges of my sight. Something is following me but I can't tell what. Snow is piling up on my shoulders and head. *How I wish I could feel the cold or anything but emptiness right now.* The shadows giggle and I hear the soft crunching of snow underfoot coming towards me. I look up expecting one of the other but instead... it's him. I gasp softly before opening and closing my mouth in an effort to find words.  
  "Shhh," Jackson says softly as he places a finger on my lips and smiles. If I could cry, I would be sobbing. Jackson giggles a little as he dusts off the snow from the top of my head. I can't help but to take in every bit of him and commit it to memory. His gorgeous blue eyes that sparkle like stardust. His white-blonde hair, long banged but shorter in the back. Skin of fine porcelain crafted into each and every delicate feature of his face. His nose has turned a soft reddish color from the cold and his cheeks are becoming dusted in the same color. Jackson's hand cups my cheek and I can feel the warmth below the cold of his skin.  
  "How could you think I could possibly go on if you weren't here?" My voice shakes as I finally let out what was in my heart. Jackson's thumb gently strokes my cheek. His face has become one that shows how sad he is to see me in this state. "I was so lost without you... I couldn't even bring myself to hate the ones who helped take you from me..."  
  "Jasper!" Alice is a short distance away from me with Edward and Carlisle. "Get away from that thing!" Fear is ringing in her voice as she shouts at me.  
  "Thing?" I tilt my head slightly as I look at her. "But it's Jackson..." I turn back to see that the form of which I thought was Jackson is now nothing more than an amassment of shadow like demons stacked upon each other. They latch onto my shirt as I try to stumble away. Their laughter grates on my every sense as I struggle to get free. In an effort to call for help I look behind me only to find the other three struggling with their own writhing masses of the creatures. "Damn it!" I growl out. *How could I have been so stupid as to believe that Jackson had just come waltzing right up to me out of nowhere?* A dark chuckle resounds in my ear.  
  "But, wasn't that your wish?" Lucifer's claw-like hand wraps around my throat and his demons subdue me further. "Didn't you pray for your little birdy to fly back to you?"  
  "I-I.." *I can't even deny it... What was I thinking?*  
  "It's a common prayer, don't worry. It ranks right up there with asking for true love in the first place." His grip is tightening and Alice is calling out to me in fear. "You only wanted the love of your life to return to you from heaven. Granted, you're love isn't dead like most of the ones up there are, or at least, not yet that is." Lucifer snears and I claw desperately at his hand as it crushes my throat. Cracks begin to form and expand under the immense pressure of his grip. "Oh, poor thing. You look like you're in a spot of pain. Do you want me to ease that? I am quite well known fro keeping to my deals. So shall we? Make a deal, that is." I try to speak, opening and closing my mouth but only whimpers of sound come out. "What's that? Couldn't quite hear you. Mind speaking up?" He leans in and I try again but to no avail. "Come on now, I'm not a very patient man you know." I swallow though I don't need to and try again.  
  "...Go. To. Hell..." I finally rasp out. Lucifer screeches in outrage and crushes my throat further. Out of the corner of my eyes, I can see Alice screaming as she tries to get to me...


	12. Task From God

**_> ;3 Chapter Start~~ C:<_ **

**> :( Jackson's View )3**

  I feel as light as a feather as my consciousness begins to surface. The pain in my back is a vague memory as my eyes slowly open. Bright light blinds me for a second before my senses return and I slowly sit up. The room holds a yellowish hue and the bed feels like it's made of clouds.  
  "Are you awake my child?" my father's voice whispers deeply into the room.  
  "Yes." my own voice is much softer in comparison and I look around for him. He chuckles softly.  
  "I may not be in the room but I am still with you nun the less." I blush at my own foolishness and nod lightly. "You are feeling much better I assume?"  
  "Yes."  
  "Good. Can you stand?"  
  "I think so..." I slowly move out from under the sheets and put my feet to the ground carefully. The ground gives slightly under my weight as I stand and then pause to gain my balance.  
  "Very good, your sister Jullia has been waiting anxiously to see you."  
  "She has?" I ask surprisedly and he chuckles.  
  "Yes, she has." I hesitate as I think about my nightmare from before.  
  "What bothers you so, my child?"  
  "Some time ago, I had a frightening dream..."  
  "I saw... Go, see your sister. Make your dream seem as light as a flitting feather in comparison to your reality." I nod before leaving the room. My steps are unbalanced and slow as I try not to fall. I stare at my feet in hopes that they will guide me as I watch my steps. A  shadow intercepts my path and I look up to see Jullia's crying face.  
  "Brother..." She whispers and I open my arms.  
  "I've missed you most of all, my dear sister." She runs into me and almost knocks me over as her arms wrap around me.  
  "You have worried me so!" She scolds as she sobs and I chuckle.  
  "I am quite the mess to worry about." she laughs and it is as I remember, the pure sound of a thousand bells ringing.  
  "You jest." she steps back and wipes her face clean as we walk over to a small alcove of the clouds where you can see almost all that there is in this world in the sky. My kin flying, soaring, high and strong as ever, with the grace of the wind itself. "So tell me of the love that you found in the world below! Father has told be not a word of your happenings!" her smile is amazingly brilliant and pure. I sigh softly as I find the words and sit back ever so slightly.  
  "Firstly, He's tall."  
  "So it's a man~" Her smile is mischievous as she listens happily. I simply chuckle and nod.  
  "Yes, He was born around the time of the American Calvary."  
  "A southerner at that, hmm?"  
  "You can tell in his accent when he's weary." I doze off a bit as I continue to try describing him. "His hair is a brownish-orange,  with slight waves and it goes only to his chin. I'd love to see it longer but I suppose it doesn't grow or change except for pending on his feeding condition." A few tears drip down my face. "I never got the chance to really ask him things like that, but I'm sure he'd have smiled that crooked smile of his and told me if I had.... Everything just moved so fast. It was like an instant feeling the moment I saw him. It said *This is your soul mate* and we just moved from there. I-I mean I didn't even know what it meant at first so I tried to play it off and then he just kept getting closer to me until there was no way I couldn't deny it any longer..." Tears are steadily streaming down my cheeks.  
  "What makes you weep so, oh brother?" Julia asks softly.  
  "I worry for his health. In my letter, I told him everything that I feel but it doesn't feel like it was enough. I had not the time to tell him how the gleam in his amber eyes would set my heart aflite. Or how those husky whispers of his in my ear wold send goosebumps along my skin. How his very presence made me feel as though there were not a problem in the world that we could not face... How he made me feel truly whole..."  
  "I'm certain that your love knows all of this without being told." She tries to soothe my aching heart but such a feet cannot be made as I think of all the things I had left to do with him in our immortal lives. We sat and talked a little more after I had settled but soon father called for me and so I left Julia's side to talk with father privately.  
  "You said before that you have a mission only I may carry out."  
  "I do, I wish for you to be the one who shows The Morning Star his place once more. But before that, there are things you must do. Come to me, my son." I spread my wings elegantly and fly to a tall cathedral-like building in the clouds. Inside are suits of armor worn once by the eldest of my kin. Light shines brightly upon a specific set of golden armor that hangs at the back of the long hall. "It has been many years since my son's and daughter's had to take up such things to defend their home... Now, I believe it is time for you to take it up and defend yours."  
  "Is heaven still in danger now?" I fret as I look to the armor in worry. Father chuckles softly.  
  "As the humans have so kindly put it, 'Home is where your heart is', and your heart is no longer in heaven." I blush softly.  
  "Forgive me for loving another more than you, father."  
  "There is nothing to forgive. I cast you from this home in the hopes that you would one day understand my love for them, and you have returned with something far greater. Now, you must be swift."

 

  It took me far longer to put on the suit than I would have liked but finally, it was on. I felt as though I would fall through the clouds if I put all of my weight on them, but in the end that proved not to be the case.  
  "On your way, make haste to visit your friends but remember who you are above all when you face The Morning Star."


	13. Hell

**_> ;3 Chapter Start~~ C:<_ **

**_> :( Jasper’s View~~)3_ **

  It's been a long time since the entirety of my body ached as it does now. My hands are chained behind my back and though I try, I can't break them with all of the strength I have left. I can feel the heat of the rocks under me and smell the stench of death in the thin air. Every instinct in me tells me that I should by all accounts have died. *So how am I here?* Lucifer walks into my small cell room and smirks at me.  
  "I hope the accommodations are suitable to your liking."  
  "As good as I'd expect from a slimy bastard such as yourself," I growl in my southern accent and Lucifer scowls as he picks me up to eye level by the roots of my hair.  
  "I would not speak as such if I were you." his breath is rank making me gag lightly.  
  "Or what? You'll kill me? Go ahead." I snarl at him and he smirks.  
  "Maybe I should. That would most definitely cripple the little birdy."  
  "Little birdy?"  
  "Yes, little Jay wouldn't most likely go so far as to just die himself if he found you dead."  
  "Jay? Stop speaking in riddles, what the hell are you talking about?" Lucifer tilts his head as he looks me in the eye then smiles.  
  "You poor thing. He never told you a scrap of his history did he?"  
  "Who?" I snap at him.  
  "The one you called your lover." All of the anger that had been boiling in my stomach dissipated in that one sentence.  
  "He's alive?" My voice quavers for a moment as I speak and Lucifer grins as he drops me.  
  "Aye, he's alive and well. Back under his father's wing like he's always wanted to be. Guess he just left you behind, huh."  
  *Left me behind? Does that mean Jackson lied in his letter?* I open and close my mouth but I can't even begin the form the questions swimming in my mind.  
  "Bet he wrote you something along the lines of 'I'll always love you' and a good old 'move on after I'm dead' line. That way he could just run away back to his dear old dad and siblings without you trying to chase after him. As it is even if you die, a creature such as yourself will just end up coming here anyway so he wouldn't have to worry about seeing you again after you died even."  
  "Th-that's not..." *Could it be true? If he's really alive why didn't he give me a sign or say something in his letter? If he lied about going to die then what about everything else he said and wrote to me? Did he ever love me in the first place? Or was he just using me to get back into Heaven as Lucifer says? Wait, if I'd end up down here after I die then what if I'm already dead anyway? That means I'm stuck here. I'm never getting out... What am I saying? even if I'm not dead, I can't get out anyway. No one is coming to rescue me so I'll just starve down here for Lucifer's amusement and then after that... After that, I'll be his play toy until he gets bored of me and throws me away to who knows where to what...* Lucifer smiles knowingly as he leaves the room and me to my own gradual insanity. I never knew that so many questions and so much doubt could drive a person mad...

 

 

_**( Author Note: )** _

_Sorry for the short chapter guys! I PROMISE that the next chapter will be better!_


	14. Jackson's Wrath

**_> ;3 Chapter Start~~ C:<_ **

**> :( Jackson's View )3**

 My wings glide through the air and carry me to my only stop before I confront Lucifer. The shine of the almost entirely glass house finally catches my attention and I gracefully light down on its front porch. Carlisle is the first to greet me at the door with a relieved smile and a warm hug. Everyone, except for Jasper, arrives one by one and I look around. A lump forming in my throat as a feeling of dread sets in.  
  "Where is Jasper?" at first no one can seem to answer my question and several of them look away as though in shame. "What happened? Where is her?" I ask again.  
  "Gone..." A familiar voice to my right speaks up and I look to see Alice. She looks like she hasn't been feeding recently and that she doesn't plan to in the future. "Lucifer came sometime after Jasper received your letter and took him away... There was nothing any of us could do..." If vampires could cry, Alice would be a blubbering mess right now. My eyes soften as I watch her and I step over to hug her gently.   
  "Don't blame yourself for things you couldn't have changed. I'll bring Jasper back, and make Lucifer pay for all the pain he has put us all through." My wings extend as I step away from her and the others. With a final glance and nod to Carlisle, I take off into the sky once more. Anger begins to bubble and boil in my core as I think of all Lucifer has put us through. "I will make you pay..." I growl under my breath.

_**( Time Skip )** _

 Hell is as hot and grotesque as I remember it being when I first came to it. As I light down on one of the higher mounds of rock a small demon comes to me and motions for me to follow it where ever it may go. It's moans and grunts are softly spoken and nowhere close to how he appears.  
  "Follow him, my child." I hear my father's voice in my head and nod as I follow his command.

  As ever there are so many winding paths with only a single stone's makings to keep you from becoming lost in the blistering heat of the mounds. Finally, the demon leads me into a structure built into one of the rocky cliffs. Inside, is a long hall way that branches out into other hallways and rooms. After some time longer of walking, we begin to pass prison cells. *Jasper is here* my soul almost sings as I pass the demon to search for him. I walk for what feels like ages before finally coming across the right cell. I grasp the door and it easily opens with a cringe worth creaking noise. Against the far wall, I can barely discern the huddled figure of a person. My lungs drop to my stomach as I see how far gone Jasper's mind seems to have gone.  
  "Jasper..." I drop to my knees in front of him with a clatter but he seems to barely even react. "Jasper, It's me! Please, look at me!" I cup his face in my gloved hands and his eyes dully stare at me. "You must recognize me! Please! Don't Let Lucifer into your head like this! Don't just let him win!" tears are dripping down my face as I get no response.  
  "Go away." My heart drops when he finally speaks. "I won't be fooled again."  
  "Fooled? Jasper, It's really me! Please..." Jasper scowls and pushes my hands away.  
  "Get out." *Sounds so spiteful...*  
  "...Okay... I'm leaving for now deal with Lucifer as my father commanded me.... But afterward, I will return... So please, come back to me when I come back to you." I wipe my tears away as I stand and walk back out of the room. My chest feels like it's being crushed as he just watches me go with that look of disdain. The demon from before whines softly as though pitying me and I clear my throat to speak. "Take me to Lucifer, please." The small creature grunts and turns around to lead the way.

  Lucifer's thrown is one on a pile of bones built with only the largest and sturdiest ones. Anger seers in my eyes as I stare up at the smirking man.   
  "Did you have a nice visit with your ex-lover?" he sneers and I growl as my wings extend.   
  "Lucifer, I've not come for trivial talk. I will make you pay for everything you have done to me, my friends, and my boyfriend."  
  "Are you so sure you two are still an item? I'm pretty sure he either thinks you're an illusion and still dead, or that you betrayed him to get on your father's good side again." Lucifer chuckles and I launch myself at him with my sword drawn. He easily blocks me with his own sheathed blade.  
  "What lies did you whisper into his ear?" I scream at him as he smirks. With a flick of his wrist I'm sent flying and now I am the one pinned between him and a rocky wall.  
  "I only said a few things, half truths and such. His own mind made the assumptions." The pleasure in his voice turns my vision red with rage as I lash out at him. For my every attack he parries as effortlessly as if he were nothing more than toying with me. *His sword isn't even in sheathed and I'm nothing more than a rag doll to him.* my mind is screaming with different moves but each is thwarted easily.  
  "I'm sure father is becoming quite disappointed in you from here he sits up on high."  
 "Shut up," I growl and thrust at him again. *I swore that I would make him pay! I have to make father and everyone else proud!* I begin attaching his weaker side, much to his displeasure, soon I begin to push him back. Then finally, I make it, my first strike, though not fatal, is a scratch to his cheek. Lucifer backs off and hovers in the air a few feet away with his massive black wings shifting the air. His large thumb slides slowly along the bleeding wound and he licks off the blood his thumb had soaked up. The air seems to chill as he glares at me and unsheathes his blade tossing his sheath to the side venomously. The jagged metal gleams with the color of blood as I ready myself for the real battle to begin.

 

 

**_( Author's Note: )_ **

_For plot purposes as the next chapter will be continuing in this perspective rather than switching back to Jasper's. Thank you all of this story's followers for being patient with me while I type this!_


	15. Need To Win

**_> ;3 Chapter Start~~ C:<_ **

**> :( Jackson's View )3**

  Lucifer's next strike happens in the blink of an eye and leaves me breathless. If I hadn't been wearing armor I would have been cut clean in two. The back of my head hits the wall behind me and sends my world reeling. Quickly I lift my sword but it's only just in time for Lucifer to slam into it like a freight train.  
  "I thought you said something about making me pay." he sneers in my face. His breath all but suffocates me with its death like smell.  
  "I will!" I snap at him as  I shove the full weight of myself off the wall and at him. It doesn't get me very far but at least I'm not backed against the wall anymore. Lucifer growls under his breath before relieving the stress between our two blades, making me lose balance, before spinning a kick into my right hip and sending me tumbling to the ground with such force that it shook the room. I try to stand but my elbows give under me before I can even kneel. A sharp rock has lodged itself in my armor just below my heart. In my core, I know that it got farther than just my armor and Lucifer cackles as I embed my sword in the ground to give me the strength to stand again. *If I die now, there will be no one else to save Jasper or protect his family. Maybe one of the other angels will come but without this armor, they'd be crushed under his little finger. I CANNOT fail here.* I remove my sword from the ground and stand on my own as I face Lucifer once more. He smirks and motions that I come at him. Shakily I grip my sword and raise it before opening my wings and charging him.  
  For my every strike his bats me away as though I there no more than a fly. My armor is even beginning to feel as though it were suffocating me under its weight and pressure. *How long has even passed? A minute? And Hour? It feels like I've been fighting him for days and yet he shows not the first sign of fatigue.* Once more he throws my against a wall and blood escapes past my lips. A steady trickle begins to drip from the corner of my mouth and I try to wipe the splattering that had coated my bottom lip and chin.  
  "I wonder how much longer you can last." Lucifer snickers and I growl.  
  "Long enough to defeat you!" Finally, he had left his weak side unguarded and allowed his ego to take control. I gather all of the strength in my wings and make a final dark that slides my blade into his very core and into the wall I had pushed him into. His eyes widen in disbelief as blood begins to drip down his chin, his mouth agape without words. "Now, die." I twist my sword inside of him and his head swings back as he lets out a scream. Soon, his body goes limp and his eyes closed. My brain is muddled from my own blood loss so I do not revile in my victory but fall back onto the ground. *Has it always been this hard to breathe here? And my surroundings so dark?*  
  "BOTHER!" *Was that just Jullia's voice? It couldn't have been. She's back home, safe from all harm.* Jullia's face comes into focus above me and then Jasper's. Tears are streaming down her cheeks and Jasper looks as though he would vomit if he could.  
  "H-how?" I hoarsely whisper and Jullia hushes me gently.  
  "I saw that you and your lover were in danger so I came to be of what use I could be." I crack a small smile.  
  "You snuck out of heaven, didn't you." she blushes and rings her hands.   
  "I've never felt too sinful in my life... But I had to do anything I could for you." She puffs up her cheeks defensively but only makes her more adorable. I start to laugh but it degrades into painful coughs. "We must treat your wounds as soon as possible! Help me remove his armor." She says to Jasper who nods hurriedly to undo all of the fastenings. As soon as the breast plate is off Jullia gasps and covers her mouth.  
  "Looks worse than it is." I try to ease her worry but my words fall short of the idea as I cough again and shudder in pain.  
  "I'll staunch the bleeding as best I can but after that, I fear I have no knowledge of medicine."  
  "We need to take him to Carlisle." Jasper states and Jullia hesitates before nodding.  
  "If he can save my brother's life, then yes." She tears sections of her dress to use as makeshift gauze and ties it into place around my wound to staunch the bleeding. Jasper moves to pick me up and I shake my head.  
  "You are far too weak as you are now to carry me. I can walk on my own." I slowly stand but staying vertical proves to be more than I can handle so Jasper slips my arm over his shoulders and wraps his own around my waist.  
  "Walk on your own huh?" he chuckles and I smile softly.  
  "I may have exaggerated a bit." We move to walk towards the exit when I deep voice halts us in our tracks.  
  "Do not think you are leaving this place alive." We turn just in time to see Lucifer lunging towards Jasper's chest with my blade. I move to push Jasper out of the way of the attack and my blood runs cold as a figure places itself between Lucifer and us. My sword is plunged directly into her perfect chest and her head turns to look at me.  
  "Godspeed you both..." Lucifer twists the blade and then yanks it roughly from her breast. Jullia quickly turns the color of stone or ash before collapsing into a pile of dust that scatters and sparkles like star light.  
  "NOOO!" I scream as my legs give out and I fall to my knees. Tears are streaking down my cheeks as Jasper stands in stunned horror. Lucifer snickers as he uses my blade tip to lift my head so that I'm looking at him.  
  "So much for that little prayer of hers."' He snickers and I glare up at him as my finger tips run across the hilt of his own discarded blade to the side of me.  
  "If it is the last thing I do, I will end you," I say as I rise to my feet with his sword in hand. His eyes narrow as he thrusts my blade into my frail form but that does not stop me from raising his own against him and burying it into his heart. His own passing is far more powerful than Jullia's as his complexion turns black and then veins of red expand in it before he explodes, sending me into the far wall.

  Blood pooling around me is the last thing I saw before my vision failed me...


	16. Our Eternity Together

**_> ;3 Chapter Start~~ C:<_ **

**_> :( Jasper’s View~~)3_ **

 It took me some time but I finally managed to get us back. I brought us back home where Carlisle flipped out and went into surgery with Jackson immediately and everybody else surrounded me we questions. *Has it always felt this good to come home?* Since Jackson hadn't turned into dust yet, I guessed that the wounds weren't that fatal but the truth is that I just felt so over whelmed by everything that had just happened to my that I couldn't really feel anything. Edward was the one who led me back to my room and my bathroom to make me clean up after everything. *The feel of water, yeah, that helps.* My senses getting completely drowned out by this one feeling until Carlisle knocking on my door breaks me out of my trans.  
  "Jackson should recover completely, but I don't know how long it will take for him to wake up. He received a massive amount of head trauma..." I nod my head lightly and sit in the chair beside my bed as I stare at Jackson's slowly breathing form. I don't feel so gross in my own skin now that I've changed clothes and freshened up but nothing really feels real yet. Everyone comes by to check on us on occasion and Carlisle even gets me to go out and eat a little bit while he checks up on Jackson's condition but he still doesn't wake up. *How much time has even passed? How much more time do we have until we have to move away again? What will it take to make the move safe for Jackson?* A small move catches my attention from the edge of my vision making me look up from my hands. Jackson's hand is moving slightly and then his eyelids and finally his head. His eyes open as his head turns to look at me and he smiles.  
  "Jasper..." He whispers softly and I laugh as I get up onto the bed and sit beside his hip.  
  "How are you feeling?" My own southern accent sounds so foreign to my ears. *When was the last time I spoke?*  
  "Famished, and thirsty," he mumbles as he takes in my face his eyes.  
  "We should probably fix that." he nods and then smiles.  
  "But first I was something much better than any food or drink." I raise an eyebrow in question and he chuckles as he wraps his arms around my neck and pulls me down to him. "You, silly." our lips meet finally after so long and so many things had happened. His hand slips into my hair as I prop myself up above him by my elbows so I don't crush his thin form beneath me. Only the need to Jackson to breath separates our lips and he sighs contently. "You have no idea how much I've wanted to do that."  
  "Oh, I don't, do I?" I reply slightly as I kiss his nose and then his jaw and then his neck and when I reach his collar bone I nibble it gently making him shudder underneath of me.   
  "Maybe you do," he murmurs slightly breathy and I smirk.  
  "I've been waiting for far more than just that," I growl into the skin of his neck and he shudders again.  
  "With an eternity ahead of both of us, I'd hope you would." Jackson's cheeks are bright with the reddish pink of a blush and I smile.  
  "Then let our eternity together, start with today." I kiss him feverishly and he responds with a soft moan.  
 "Absolutely!"


End file.
